tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Vincenzo
| aliases = Anthony Vincenzo | series = Kolchak: The Night Stalker | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = Newspaper editor | base of operations = Chicago, Illinois | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = The Night Stalker | final appearance = | actor = Simon Oakland Cotter Smith }} Tony Vincenzo is a fictional newspaper editor and a supporting character in the Kolchak television franchise. Played by actor Simon Oakland, he first appeared in the 1972 telemovie The Night Stalker. The character also appeared in the film's 1973 sequel, The Night Strangler. Tony Vincenzo was a regular series character on the Kolchak: The Night Stalker television series, which aired on ABC for one season from 1974-1975, totalling twenty episodes. The character was re-imagined for the 2005-2006 TV series Night Stalker, where he was played by actor Cotter Smith. Overview Tony Vincenzo is a newspaper editor employed by Independent News Service out of Chicago, Illinois. He is the bellicose supervisor of sensationalistic reporter Carl Kolchak and seems to be one of the only people willing to tolerate the investigator's maverick antics, despite their arguments. Vincenzo has a grudging respect for Kolchak's reporting skills, but often finds himself caught between Kolchak's zeal and his own management responsibilities. Vincenzo's hot temper often negatively impacts his blood pressure and digestion and he sometimes laments that he did not go into his family's Venetian blinds business. Notes & Trivia * Appearances Kolchak: The Night Stalker # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Ripper # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Zombie # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be... # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Vampire]] # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Werewolf # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Firefall # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Devil's Platform # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Bad Medicine # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Spanish Moss Murders # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Energy Eater # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Horror in the Heights # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Mr. R.I.N.G. # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Primal Scream # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Trevi Collection # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Chopper # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Demon in Lace # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Legacy of Terror # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Knightly Murders # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Youth Killer # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Sentry Night Stalker Actor Cotter Smith was credited in all ten episodes of the series, but only appeared in eight episodes. He did not appear in "Malum" or "Timeless" # Night Stalker: Pilot # Night Stalker: The Five People You Meet in Hell # Night Stalker: Three # Night Stalker: Burning Man # Night Stalker: The Source # Night Stalker: The Sea # Night Stalker: Into Night # Night Stalker: What's the Frequency, Kolchak? Night Stalker films # The Night Stalker # The Night Strangler See also External links References Category:Newspaper editors